La pequeña demonio
by NatsuDS
Summary: Natsu es un joven con una vida aburrida y complicada, pero el encuentro con una pequeña peliazul le hará preguntarse el propósito de su vida y cuál es su destino. Rate : M por algunos contenidos violentos. Natsu x Wendy x Lucy paulatino.
1. El encuentro

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la nueva versión de la historia de Wendy demonio, decir que esta será más seria que la otra así que tendrá Rate: M en sus contenidos así que estáis avisados, jejeje. Bueno, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1: EL encuentro

Era una mañana soleada en Magnolia y el sol entraba radiante por la ventana de un cuarto de una casa en un alto edificio, aunque esto no parecía afectar a un joven pelirrosa que dormía desordenadamente sobre su cama solo en ropa interior. Sí lo hizo sin embargo un ruido resonante del despertador…

-Arrrg, maldición, ojalá te pudiera quemar con fuego, estúpido despertador.- se levantó el joven de mala gana golpeando su despertador y rompiéndolo en el acto.- Oooops, ahora tendré que comprar otro.- dijo cabizbajo mientras se levantaba a desayunar.

-Aye Aye.- un gato azul salió a su encuentro maullando, bueno maullando no.

-Hey Happy, cómo has dormido?- dijo el joven sonriente acariciando el pelaje de su gato, el cual sonrió .

En ese momento escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Arrrrg, no me interesan ofertas.- dijo al abrir pero su cara cambió al ver de quién se trataba. – Oh, Lucy, qué haces aquí.

La rubia cuyo nombre era Lucy puso una cara extrañada.

-Vine a ver que tal vas como cada mañana, de qué te sorprende, Natsu? Ya veo que vuelves a llegar tarde, ni siquiera estás vestido ni duchado…-dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

-EH? Oh mierda!- Natsu corrió a prepararse y unos minutos después salía corriendo por la puerta aún con una tostada en la boca.

-Vamos Lucy! – dijo este corriendo.

-Como se nota que toca clase con Erza, de normal no vas tan rápido, por cierto, tienes el pantalón del revés…- dijo sonriendo la rubia. Este solo chasqueó molesto.

Tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde, Erza era la profesora más estricta del instituto.

-Vamos, Natsu, como llegue tarde de nuevo por tu culpa…- dijo Lucy molesta.

-Yo no te pedí que me esperaras.- dijo este orgulloso, aunque sabía que eso era absurdo, ellos siempre habían estado juntos desde que Lucy visitó el orfanato donde Natsu estaba y se preocupó en jugar con él y saber de su vida. Para Natsu, que desde la muerte de sus padres había estado solo, Lucy había sido su primera y única persona en quién podía confiar. Desde entonces Lucy utilizó la importancia de su familia para conceder a Natsu un alquiler en la ciudad y una beca en su mismo instituto convenciendo a su padre.

Cuando entraron la puerta la clase los miró con miradas punzantes y frías mientras Erza parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia…

-Heheh, realmente os gusta reincidir, no Heartfilia, Dragneel?- dijo la profesora con una especie de aura maligna a su alrededor.

…o sí. El resto de la clase se empezó a reír mientras Lucy empezaba a temblar, otra falta comportaría que les bajaran la nota en Historia medio punto y mancharía su perfecto expediente.

-Ya sabéis lo que pasa no? 3 faltas significan además del castigo que…- dijo esta seria.

-Fui yo profesora, por culpa mía llegó tarde. Yo la entretuve a pesar de que ella quería darse prisa.-dijo Natsu, Lucy intentó protestar pero Natsu la calló.

-Ya veo, en ese caso Lucy estás exenta, para ti será doble por perjudicar a una compañera te bajaré un punto y te quedarás a limpiar la clase.- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Como si me importara… no puedo tener notas negativas.- sonrió Natsu mientras iba a su sitio.

-Hn, no sonreirás tanto esta tarde cuando te quedes…- dijo la pelirroja mientras la clase se reía llamando a Natsu "Zero" en alusión a sus notas. Lucy lo seguía cabizbaja, Natsu se había sacrificado por su bien e iba a cargar con todo el castigo, hablaría con él después de clases.

Durante la clase Lucy miró preocupada a su amigo, ya que este no se integraba del todo en la clase y estos se burlaban. Cuando le preguntaba él le decía que no le importaba, pero Lucy quería realmente cambiar eso… Debía doler mucho.

Al acabar la clase todos se fueron en seguida para disfrutar del fin de semana dejando solo a un pelirrosa serio que se dispuso a comenzar su tarea a regañadientes.

-Natsu, estás bien?- escuchó una voz que le hablaba, era Lucy. – No deberías haber hecho eso por mí, si quieres que me quede…

-Que va Lucy, esto no es nada, además lo prefiero a aguantar a esos pesados de nuestra clase.- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy en cambio seguía preocupada, quería integrar a Natsu en el resto de la clase pero ni ellos ni él se lo ponían fácil.

-Lu-chan, nos vamos ya?- dijo una peliazul a Lucy.

-Sí, ya voy, Levy! Suerte, Natsu, hablamos luego!- dijo la rubia despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Adiós Luce, suerte.

Una vez fuera de la clase Levy paró a Lucy sorprendiendo a esta.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre, Levy?- preguntó la rubia por la extraña mirada en la cara de su amiga.

- No sé si es bueno a acercarse a "Zero"… digo a Natsu- cambió Levy el nombre al notar el desagrado en la cara de la rubia al oír ese apodo. –Los rumores dicen que es muy problemático…

-No creía que fueras de las que juzgan sin conocer, Levy. La mayoría lo rechaza sin conocerle de verdad, Natsu es una gran persona, quizá algo travieso e infantil pero eso lo hace simpático…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

- ¿No será que él te gusta Lu-chan?- dijo la peliazul sonriendo a su amiga. Esta solo negó con los brazos roja. – Jajajaja, era broma, quizá tengas razón, a partir de ahora trataré de ser más amable con él.

Con eso las amigas se marcharon a sus casas mientras el aludido acababa su trabajo un buen rsato después cuando el astro rey abandonaba su puesto. Esto hizo enojar al pelirrosa.

-Arrrrg, maldición, Lucy me debe una y bien grande. Toda la tarde perdida, maldita Erza, cada vez se pasa más. – protestaba Natsu mientras salía de la escuela y se dirigía camino a su casa.

En esas dobló una esquina y se encontró con que en la calle las farolas se apagaban de pronto.

-¿Q-Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se funden todas a la vez? Se preguntaba el pelirrosa, aunque decidió no darle más importancia y seguir andando. Al llegar se pondría un rato a ver peleas en la TV… Ciertamente odiaba su vida, nada interesante le pasaba nunca, si no fuera por Lucy ya habría abandonado hace mucho. Intentaba llamar la atención de todos pero nadie le comprendía nunca. De pronto observó en frente suyo a un misterioso hombre con un traje y sombrero negros que avanzaba hacia él.

-Daigiri!- dijo el hombre y de repente la calle desapareció siendo sustituida por una brillante esfera azul que envolvió los alrededores dejando a él y al hombre en el centro.

-¿Q-Qué narices? ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- dijo Natsu entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

-Tu alma es magnífica, equivale a cientos de almas comunes. Se me hace la boca agua, eso decía los humanos no? Jajajaja.- se reía el hombre. Natsu estaba paralizado superado por la situación, pero decidió quitarse esos pensamientos, este hombre era peligroso, pero a él no había quién le ganara en una pelea callejera.

Decidió soltarle una potente patada que el hombre detuvo con ¡un dedo! mientras se reía.

-Vaya, vaya, un pobre humano osa desafiarme, qué interesante.- entonces chasqueó el dedo creando una potente corriente de aire que empujo a Natsu volando varios metros hasta que impactó violentamente contra el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué demonios ha sido eso? Ni siquiera me ha tocado…

-Veo que a pesar que noto un gran poder en ti, no sabes nada de la fuerza espiritual, de todas formas poco importa ya…- en menos de un segundo el hombre desapareció y le golpeó el estómago fuertemente haciéndole a Natsu toser sangre por el impacto.- Jajajajaja, me encantan estas expresiones de dolor y desesperación al ver desaparecer vuestros sueños y esperanzas ante un ser superior, esto no se ve en el Pandemonium, por eso me encanta este mundo.- entonces agarró a Natsu de nuevo e impactó su cabeza contra el suelo casi haciéndole perder la conciencia.

-Agggg, mierda…- comentaba un Natsu que apenas podía moverse del gran dolor que sentía. Sus músculos le abandonaban. ¿Así que este era el final de su aburrida vida? Quizá fuera mejor así, nunca nada interesante había pasado ni nadie le había intentado comprender salvo Lucy… lo sentía por ella.

-Bueno, llegó tu hora… Zankuusen!- invocó una alabarda de una extraña energía azul que descendió para cortar su cuerpo. Natsu esperó el final de su existencia pero nada ocurrió. Escuchó un grito de dolor y agonía pero no era suyo. Vio el brazo del hombre en el suelo mientras un montón de sangre corría de su cuerpo.

-Agggg, quién te atreves para hacerme esto? ¡Es mi comida!- dijo el hombre furioso al que le había provocado la pérdida de su brazo.

Natsu alcanzó a ver a quién le había salvado. Frente a él vio a una pequeña chica con una gabardina negra como la oscuridad ondeando al aire y una larga cabellera azul que sostenía una larga guadaña. El hombre al ver de quién se trataba abandonó su expresión de furia por una de terror.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Maldigo mi suerte, entre todos tenías que ser…- el hombre que tan siniestro parecía hace solo unos minutos estaba nervioso y aterrorizado ante una simple niña de unos 12-13 años de edad.- Exijo derecho a ser juzgado por el rey Makarov.

-Veo que vosotros no aprendéis la lección, si faltáis a las reglas del Pandemonium sois escoria, tú y todos los demonios cazadores como tú, y la escoria no tiene derechos.- dijo fríamente la niña mientras avanzaba hacia el otro demonio. Natsu no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, simplemente podía observar sin moverse, sus músculos aún le dolían mucho y aunque pudiera no era conveniente.

- Maldita seas, Ángel de la desesperación, Zankuusen!- el hombre invocó otra alabarda de energía y la lanzó hacia la niña, esta la deshizo moviendo su mano y desapareció para aparecer tras el demonio y cortarlo en dos con la guadaña sin ninguna compasión. Este profirió a dejar un grito antes de desaparecer y dejar una bola negra y roja que la niña hizo desaparecer.

-Que alma más asquerosa… Lethein Sirius, tomo tu alma para la justicia del gran Makarov.- dijo la niña y entonces percató en la presencia de Natsu dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Natsu devolvió la mirada antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo.

FIN CAPI 1

Bueno, aquí está el primer capi de la nueva historia del Trabajo Intratable. Aquí el desarrollo decir que será algo diferente y más organizado y lento que en la otra. Así tendré más tiempo de dotar de más personalidad a los personajes.

Por fin acabé ayer los exámenes así que podré actualizar más seguido ahora en verano. El capi 11 de Nakama o Amor ya casi está a punto.

Espero que os guste también esta historia, saludos.=).


	2. Cosas de demonios

Capítulo 2 : Cosas de demonios.

Natsu despertó para encontrarse en el suelo en el mismo sitio que había sido atacado, o se había dado un golpe y era un sueño? Cuando vió el círculo azul alrededor supo que no era un sueño.

-Restaurar! Bien, con eso debería ser suficiente. No eres un humano normal, cierto? Poder moverte en el Daigiri…- comentó la niña mientras la especie de dimensión alterna desaparecía y reaparecía la calle donde estaban.

-D-De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué demonios sois vosotros?- dijo el Dragneel comprensiblemente asustado. La niña solo suspiró con molestia.

-Veo que no tienes ni idea. Te lo explicaré para hasta que un descerebrado como tú lo entienda. Además de este mundo existe un mundo alternativo el Pandemonium, donde habitamos los demonios, que nos alimentamos de las almas humanas, también existía lo que vosotros llamáis el cielo, conocido como Ishval pero desapareció hace tiempo.- explicó la pequeña sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Entonces por qué tú no intentas tomar mi alma como intentó el otro demonio? ¿No sois ambos demonios?- preguntó Natsu sin comprender.

-No me compares con esos. Tras muchos años de descontrol entre los demonios y peleas por las almas humanas con ambos mundos en desequilibrio un gran demonio decidió poner en orden y controlar la colecta de almas, su nombre es Makarov y se proclamó rey del Pandemonium, desde entonces los demonios solo nos alimentamos de las almas de aquellos humanos a punto de morir. Así establecemos un equilibrio en el mundo… Bueno, fin de la explicación!- dijo la demonio mientras se daba media vuelta andando en dirección contraria.

Natsu se quedó perplejo un momento intentando asimilar toda esa información. Entonces reaccionó y siguió a la pequeña peliazul, habían cosas que aún no entendía.

-Espera, y por qué ese demonio quiso coger mi alma si aún soy joven? ¿Y por qué mi alma es especial?- preguntó el joven al alcanzar a la pequeña.

-Arrrg, aún tienes más preguntas, qué molesto. Hay demonios que no están de acuerdo con el modelo de Makarov y escapan al mundo humano a coger almas más jóvenes con mayor poder, les llamamos cazadores. Nuestra misión es destruir a estos demonios que incumplen las reglas del Pandemonium y alteran el equilibrio…

-¿Y sobre mi alma?- preguntó Natsu, él no podía tener nada de especial, era una persona normal.

En ese momento Wendy se paró, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Se centró en escanear el alma del pelirrosa y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar el gran poder que emanaba. Normal que demonios fueran a por su alma, lo extraño es que no le hubieran atacado más cazadores antes… ¿Qué podía ser ese humano?

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que tu alma es más poderosa que la media. Los demonios intentarán cazar tu alma en otras ocasiones. – dijo Wendy mientras seguía avanzando y Natsu la seguía.

-Vaya, todo esto es difícil de digerir, así que no soy un humano normal. Aun así, aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme, soy Natsu encantado.- dijoi el pelirrosa sonriendo. Aunque era difícil de entender era la primera vez que algo emocionante sucedía en su aburrida vida.

-Hmmm, hasta cuando vas a seguirme?- dijo la niña molesta.

-Mi casa está por aquí también, es coincidencia. No me has dicho cómo te llamas…- preguntó Natsu intentando interactuar con la demonio.

"No entiendo a este humano, no siente temor?" pensaba la demonio extrañada.

-Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, el Ángel de la desesperación, soy un demonio clase guardián.- dijo la pequeña.

-¿Clase guardián?

-Los demonios nos dividimos por escalas de poder en la cual cada una es 10 veces superior a la

anterior. Los demonios más débiles son los de clase C, luego están los de clase B y los

capitanes de regimiento de clase A. Por encima de ellos estamos los 3 demonios más

poderosos del Pandemonium, los demonios guardianes.- explicó la pequeña con una

sonrisa arrogante.

-Vaya, es sorprendente, eres una de los demonios más fuertes… te ves como una niña

pequeña.- comentó sorprendido el pelirrosa.- En fin, esta es mi casa, tienes donde dormir?

-Por qué preguntas eso? No, no tengo donde dormir, puedo en cualquier lugar. Eres un

humano muy extraño…- "Lo normal es que sean una raza orgullosa y egoísta que piensan en si

mismos…"

- Te debo una por salvarme, heheh.

-No te salve, simplemente se dio esa coincidencia. Y gracias, pero puedo arreglármelas sola. –

dijo la pequeña mientras desaparecía.

-Arrrg, qué chica tan antipática, solo quiero ayudarla. Hmmm, así que tengo un alma especial

eh?- dijo Natsu emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entonces sonó su móvil.

-Sí, quién es?- pregunta estúpida ya que solo tenía un contacto.

-Soy yo idiota, por qué no cogías el teléfono?- dijo al otro lado de la línea una nerviosa Lucy. Natsu de repente se acordó, debía estar preocupada eran casi las 22 horas.

-Ah pues… es que…- intentaba explicar Natsu. Realmente debía contar lo que había pasado? Lucy lo tomaría por loco…

-Ya sé, te volviste a meter en peleas no?- dijo Lucy como adivinando la respuesta. Parte de razón tenía…

-Uuuuh, bueno, vaya, me descubriste…- se rió Natsu intentando disimular.

-Natsu, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso… en fin, estás bien?- comentó preocupada la otra al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, tranquila…-dijo Natsu colgando. Le sabía fatal colgarle a su mejor amiga pero estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar y reflexionar.

Al abrir la puerta Happy acudió a su encuentro .

-Hey Happy perdona el retraso! Ahora te doy lo que es tuyo.- dijo yendo a por un pescado a la cocina. Después de eso cenó y se fue a acostar esperando que todo eso hubiera sido un sueño. Sabía que no pasaría…

En casa de Lucy…

-Moooo, ese idiota me ha colgado, encima que me preocupo por él!- protestaba una furiosa rubia en un espacioso cuarto. – No sé porque me cabreo si siempre va a la suya…

-Lucy-sama, su padre quiere decirle una cosa…- dijo un mayordomo tocando la puerta.

-Entiendo, Johann, dile que ahora voy.- Lucy enfrió su expresión. ¿Qué podía querer aquel idiota que tenía por padre?

Atravesó los pasillos de la mansión recordando los tiempos en que su madre vivía y su padre era una persona agradable y que se preocupaba por su hija. Desde hacía 7 años…

Llegó a un gran despacho muy bien iluminado con una larga mesa al final de la cual una placa de oro rezaba "Jude Heartphilia CEO Heartphilia Airlines" y bajo ella…

-Vaya, veo que has venido…- dijo este serio.

-¿Para qué desea verme padre?- respondió la rubia igualmente fría.

-Es sobre tu amiguito, ¿cómo se llama … Naty?- dijo este para enojo de Lucy. Si era lo que se temía…

-Se llama Natsu.- completó esta expectante.

-Hmmm, no importa, he oído que sus resultados académicos son pésimos, en la familia Hearthilia no se premia el fracaso! Si sigue así retiraré el apoyo de la beca y tendrá que dejar el instituto… Es todo, puedes retirarte!

-Pero padre…- intentó protestar la rubia pero ante la fría mirada de este asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta maldiciendo a su padre. Odiaba estar en esa casa…

Debería haber demostrado más oposición. Es cierto que Natsu no era un gran estudiante pero no era culpa suya… Había pasado años sin recibir una educación elemental y de repente recibir un nivel de bachillerato era un salto muy grande aunque ella intentaba ayudarle…

Se dispuso a acostarse y pensar en formas de ayudar a Natsu…

Al día siguiente Natsu se despertó pronto ya que no pudo dormir aún afectado por lo del día anterior y emprendió el camino al colegio aún antes de que Lucy fuera a visitarlo.

De repente al llegar todos se vieron sorprendidos de verle llegar tan pronto, incluido el profesor, pero él no les hacía caso y fue a sentarse a su asiento directamente.

-Bueno, hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, Wendy Marvell, ha llegado desde Inglaterra de intercambio trátenla bien.- anunció el profesor. La mirada de Natsu se levantó sin acabar de creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Y cómo les había convencido de que era una estudiante de su grado con lo pequeña que era?

- Oh que pequeña, pero es tan linda! ¿Te puedo llamar Wendy-chan?- decía uno de los chicos levantándose –

-Wendy-chan, aquí hay sitio para ti!- decía otro emocionado.

La demonio simplemente pasó de largo todo eso y fue a sentarse junto a Natsu en silencio.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó este sorprendido. "Si solo es una niña qué hace en una clase de Bachillerato?"

-Supuse que sería más fácil estar cerca de ti para capturar a los cazadores, últimamente ha habido muchos ataques en esta zona, y tu alma les atraerá especialmente. Si te preguntas cómo les he convencido de que era una estudiante fue fácil, es una magia muy simple…además, el nivel de los exámenes de ingreso es pésimo, hasta un bebé los superaría. –sonrió la niña peliazul a Natsu, que no cabía en su asombro. Una simple niña pequeña había superado el exámen de ingreso de Fairy Tail, conocido por ser uno de los de más alto rango del país. Pero es no era lo raro…

-Pero al venir aquí exponemos a demasiadas personas ante un cazador…- protestó Natsu sobre ese plan.

-Eres un cebo así como el resto de humanos de esta clase, con esto podremos detener a los cazadores…- explicaba la demonio hasta que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa de Natsu que la sorprendió.

-¡Eso es demasiado cruel! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en las personas como simples objetos…? ¡Eres despreciable!- gritó Natsu sorprendiendo al resto de la clase que le miraron cabreados.

-Hey Zero!, ¿qué le dices a Wendy-chan, eh? – gritaba uno de los compañeros de Natsu llamado Loke. – Ella claramente necesita a alguien a su nivel de belleza, ¿no princesa?

-Di lo que quieras…- dijo esta sin darle importancia. La cara de Loke se quedó en blanco, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban así. Wendy mientras trataba de comprender los sentimientos del humano, ciertamente era molesto con toda esa palabrería…

En ese momento Lucy entraba por la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que el profesor empezara la clase…

-Hey Natsu, por qué no me has…?

De repente una esfera azul lo cubrió todo haciendo desaparecer el espacio de la clase y quedando los cuerpos de la gente paralizados en medio.

-Vaya, el enemigo viene a visitarnos!- comentó Wendy mientras se enfundaba su gabardina negra y sacaba su guadaña.

-Gyahahahah, soy Zancrow , el demonio de las llamas negras, oh, ni más ni menos que el Ángel de la Desesperación, veo que estaba en lo cierto al sentir ese poder, pero si te venzo todas estas almas contribuirán a hacerme un ser superior…

-¿Realmente sentiste mi presencia y viniste aún así? Eres realmente un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- se rió Wendy ante el demonio cazador, que sin embargo tampoco cambió su expresión.

-Estas basuras de humanos servirán a mis propósitos, además no soy el mismo que antes ahora que controlo las flamas negras de Nibelheim. Puede que te sorprenda…- comentó Zancrow riendo maniáticamente.

-¿N-Nibelheim? Eso es imposible… es magia prohibida.- comentó Wendy sorprendida y furiosa.- Eso no es algo que un simple cazador corriente pueda dominar. ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Estás muerta, y los muertos no necesitan saber más. Tu alma contribuirá a un ser superior… ¡ Black Fire Roar!- lanzó un poderoso ataque que acabó que explotó lanzando lejos a Natsu y destruyendo los cuerpos de algunos de los compañeros de clase de Natsu que desaparecieron dejando almas que Zancrow absorbió.

-Nyahahahah, que almas tan apetitosas, pero apenas son un aperitivo para Vaelhar-sama. En su nombre tomaré tu alma Ángel de la desesperación.- rió el rubio.

Natsu había quedado inmóvil, acaso esta era su realidad? ¿Ser usados como peones por los demonios en sus luchas internas y como alimento? ¡Era demasiado cruel!

-Ya recuerdo, eras un poderoso demonio clase A pero por tu sed de poder y sangre fuiste expulsado del Pandemonium tras devorar almas de varios demonios! Zancrow, el Infierno Negro, te pasate al culto de Vaelhar..-gritó Wendy furiosa habiendo parado el ataque con la guadaña mientras con su gabardina había protegido a Natsu.

-Oh, aguantaste ese ataque, ciertamente eres una demonio guardián. Pero me pregunto… sabes controlar el flujo de energía de este mundo, nunca habías salido del Pandemonium cierto?

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba paralizado por el miedo, varios de sus compañeros habían sido devorados delante de sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si solo fuera fuerte… lo suficiente para proteger a Lucy, a Levy y a los demás…

-Hyaaaaah, pruébalo tu mismo, Blue Air!- gritó Wendy mientras atacaba a Zancrow pero este lo paró usando sus flamas negras.

Los dos chocaron a gran velocidad intercambiando golpes y esquivándolos.

-Haaah Haaaah, ese es vuestro problema, al estar atados a las ridículas reglas del Pandemonium sin un contrato no podéis desplegar todo vuestro poder! No lo ves, Wendy, Makarov os pone límites! Nosotros somos libres!

- Vuestra libertad ha sido conseguida asesinando a otros demonios y almas inocentes… eso no es libertad, no merecéis ser llamados demonios!- gritó la niña mientras Natsu trataba de alejar los cuerpos de la batalla.

- Sky Demon Roar!- en ese momento Wendy invocó un poderoso rugido de aire que avanzó hacia Zancrow quién se protegió con flamas negras pero lo superó y atravesó… aunque solo le provocó daños moderados.

-Esto ha sido un saludo, veo que aún tienes ciertas cualidades…- dijo el demonio antes de desaparecer, increíblemente a pesar de haber usado su rugido Wendy no podía creer que no estuviera casi herido.- Nos veremos de nuevo…espérame, humano, tu alma me pertenece.

-Haaaah haaaah, es este mi límite en este mundo?- se quejó Wendy mientras miraba al humano.- Bueno, veo que algunos humanos fueron eliminados, mala suerte…- comentó sin más Wendy.

-¿Cómo qué mala suerte? ¿No puedes restaurarlos…? Ellos no tenían que ver en todas estas luchas, solo quieren vivir en paz…

-Así es la realidad de este mundo mientras existan los cazadores. ¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo suficiente poder para restaurar tantos muertos, de todas formas será como si nunca hubieran existido…- explicó Wendy mientras a Natsu le hervía la sangre con ira.- De todas formas estas personas te despreciaban, por qué ayudarles?

-No se trata de lo cómo sean conmigo ni de si es o no posible, la cosa es que ellos aún tienen mucha vida por delante, los humanos vivimos para dejar una huella, desaparecer así es muy cruel…- gritó Natsu a la pequeña demonio, que suspiró agotada.

-Entonces prefieres que te usé a ti? Tu alma es tan poderosa que debería permitirme restaurarles pero se reduciría tu vida en gran medida y tendrías que aguantar un gran dolor…- dijo Wendy mirándolo de reojo sabiendo que un humano no sacrificaría su existencia por la de otros. Eran una raza mezquina y egoísta…

-Ok, pues así lo haremos! Si esto sirve para prolongar sus vidas, estaré contento.- dijo el pelirrosa sorprendiendo a la demonio, nunca había visto un humano así, tal vez fuera diferente…

Como tanto Wendy como Natsu usaron mucho poder necesitaron descansar un largo rato en la azotea del edificio saltándose la clase, cosa que al pelirrosa no le importaba mucho ya que había clase con Erza.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes agallas, cómo es, Natsu?- preguntó Wendy jadeando.

-Sï, argggg, encan- puaj- Natsu todavía se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.- No podía dejar sus vidas así…

Wendy se sorprendió, este Natsu era incomprensible, sacrificarse por proteger a otros? Los humanos siempre se agarraban a su existencia… Pero este parecía distinto.

- Por cierto, por qué te costó luchar con él? Creía que eras un demonio de los más fuertes…- preguntó el pelirrosa interesado.

-La verdad es que es preocupante, en este mundo no puedo usar todo mi Seishin, no me acostumbro al flujo de este mundo… y solo puedo desplegar parte de mi fuerza.

-Afff, qué es el Seishin?- preguntó Natsu curioso sin entender muchos conceptos.

-El Seishin es el flujo de la energía espiritual, antiguamente los humanos también podían usarla pero al desarrollar maquinas y un estilo de vida civilizado fueron perdiendo su habilidad hasta desaparecer salvo en casos puntuales como el tuyo…

- Ya veo, me preguntó que es lo que tengo dentro que atrae a tantos cazadores…. Por cierto, Wendy, me premites ayudarte en tu trabajo?- soltó sonriente el pelirrosa.

-Algunos demonios aceptan compañeros humanos con habilidades especiales para facilitar su flujo de energía y aumentar sus poderes en la tierra, pero yo no lo necesito…

- La pelea anterior me deja algunas dudas jaja, parece que ese Zancrow no le afectó mucho tu ataque que digamos y acabaste agotada…

- Aggg, cállate maldición, él simplemente tuvo suerte de que lo debilité a propósito…- insistía Wendy terca pero esto no convencía al pelirrosa.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que me puedo dejar capturar, total si tú no me puedes proteger ni de dos ataques, así esos cazadores serán más fuertes, que pena la orgullosa demonio guardián falló en su misión en la tierra y entonces…

-Agggg, está bien, te entrenaré para usar energía espiritual, considera un honor el trabajar como mi sirviente.- dijo Wendy arrogante.

-Yaaay, un momento… tu sirviente? Yo no soy el sirviente de nadie…

-Ese es el encargo del humano en un pacto demoníaco, si se niega morirá, de todas formas morirás ante un cazador como bien has dicho…- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿S-Sirviente de un demonio?- se quedó blanco Natsu mientras trataba de tragar saliva. Pero esto podía ser lo que necesitaba para alegrar su abrrida vida.- Está bien, lo haremos!

Mientras tanto en clases…

-Lu-chan, es hora de irnos…- le gritaba Levy desde la puerta.

La rubia asintió mientras observaba preocupada el asiento de Natsu vacío, había desaparecido de nuevo con la nueva estudiante, por qué se llevaban tan bien en solo medio día? Y por qué eso la iiritaba? Se supone que debería estar contenta porque hiciera amigos. Además recordó lo que le había dicho su padre, aún tenía que decírselo, sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil…

-Me estás escuchando?- dijo su amiga algo enojada. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Ah sí, perdona. Este Loke es insufrible… verdad?

-Sí, pero es que todas sus admiradoras son peores aún que él, en serio ,cómo puede haber gente tan idiota.- protestaba Levy después de que el mujeriego hubiera intentado ligar con ella hoy.

-Jajajajaja, a la próxima le lanzas un libro y con suerte nos haces un favor a todos…

De vuelta con Natsu…

-Ah, qué bueno estaba!- dijo acabando la cena de spaghetti, la verdad es que viviendo solo se había tenido que apañar desde joven aunque Lucy a veces le ayudara con alguna cosa. Entonces sintió en la terraza una presencia, parece que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sentir almas desde aquella tarde.

"Este humano es muy raro… los humanos son egoístas y solo piensan en si mismos… entonces por qué él…." pensaba una pequeña peliazul en una terraza.

-Jaja, así que aquí estabas… - dijo sonriendo Natsu al llegar junto a ella.

-Qué no puedo?- dijo esta molesta. Ella podía estar donde quisiera…

-Lo podría considerar allanamiento de morada y es un delito…- ante la obvia mirada interrogante de la niña se rió.- Jaja, es broma, qué haces aquí? Creía que te las podías arreglar sola…

-Ja, es solo por la misión, para vigilarte mejor…- dijo esta girando la cabeza.- No te creas que es por ti ni mucho menos…

-Vale,vale, pero no sería mejor que entraras para vigilar mejor…?- preguntó Natsu con una gota.

La pequeña demonio se quedó parada.

-Supongo que no se te había ocurrido, cierto?

-Silencio, no es como para presumir. Pues entraré entonces!- dijo levantándose esta y entrando en la casa.

Al entrar en la casa de nuevo Happy salió a recibir a Natsu con una sonrisa, entonces Natsu le acarició y pudo observar un brillo especial en los ojos de Wendy, al contrario que su habitual semblante serio.

-¿E-Estás bien, Wendy-chan?- preguntó Natsu algo preocupado.

-¿E-Es un gato? Aún no los había visto…- dijo Wendy emocionada.- Son tan monos como creía…

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- preguntó Natsu mientras la demonio asintió emocionada y fue a acariciarlo. "Tiene gracia cómo parece tan seria y temible pero en realidad es solo una pequeña niña…aunque sea una demonio"

-¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa? Es molesta, sabes humano?-dijo al sentirse observada la pequeña.

-Hahah, veo que también tenéis sentimientos, no eres tan diferente a mí…- dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Hum, cállate!, no me compares contigo… aunque gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.- dijo muy bajo lo último.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Natsu aún habiendo oído lo último solo para molestarla. Wendy se puso roja y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que más vale que te pongas a trabajar, mi entrenamiento será mortal!-dijo la demonio escondiendo sus verdaderas emociones.

Natsu POV

El golpe me había dolido bastante, me quejé mientras ella sonreía arrogante. Mis ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con aquellos ojos marrones que me mirarían tantas veces en el fututo. Wendy podría parecer algo temible pero sabía ya en ese entonces que realmente tenía buenas intenciones tras su máscara de una demonio sin emociones y yo sacaría su lado amable fuera como fuera-. Lo único difícil sería explicarle a Lucy, aunque ella siempre decía que debía tener más amigos no? Puede que tener amigos no sea tan malo… si logro que nos comprendamos. De pronto solté un grito al recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.

Wendy POV

-A qué ha venido eso?- soltó Natsu gritándome como si no supiera la razón.

-Te has atrevido a ignorarme, Natsu.- solté enfadada. ¿Yo el Ángel de la desesperación ignorada por un simple humano? De pronto sonó un sonido que identifiqué como el comunicador de lachrima.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natsu antes de que le dirigiera una mirada para que se callara.

-Hola, Wendy, ¿me escuchas?- sonó la voz del maestro del Pandemonium.

-Sí, maestro, le escucho. La llegada al mundo humano ha estado dentro de lo esperado… un aumento considerable en Magnolia de ataques de los cazadores…- dije confirmando las suposiciones del Pandemonium, esta zona estaba siendo muy expuesta últimamente, aunque ya sabía la razón.

-Bien, en principio no te habríamos enviado a to sin tener experiencia previa en el combate en mundo humano pero no había más alternativa, hemos notado fuertes desviaciones en el flujo del Seishin y Rogue y Laxus estaban fuera como sabes. ¿Has descubierto algo?

-Sí, maestro, los ataques eran producidos por un alma humana de clase S…- dije sin esperar que lo creyese, hacía decenios que no se encontraba una, pero la potencia de la de Natsu era tal…

-¿Se refieren a mí? ¿Por qué soy un clase S? Oye!- decía el pelirrosa pero decidí ignorarlo. Quería saber si el maestro sabía el misterio de esta alma…

-¿C-Clase S? ¿Estás segura Wendy?- dijo este sorprendido. Yo rechisté de que no me creyera, ya que estaba orgullosa de mi percepción de almas…

-Maestro, con respeto, mi percepción de almas…-dije pero fui interrumpida por el idiota de Natsu.

-Escuchen, si estáis hablando sobre mí creo que tengo derecho a saberlo todo, además de que soy el nuevo compañero de Wendy.- dijo Natsu con una voz tan seria y seguro de si mismo que me sorprendió. En parte tenía razón, debía admitirlo…

-Hohohoho, así que mi pequeña genio al final se ha buscado un compañero humano…- dijo Makarov cpn su sonrisa apacible de siempre. Yo me sonrojé, había reconocido ante todos una y otra vez que nunca necesitaría un compañero para luchar en el mundo humano…

-Fue por razones especiales maestro, nos atacó Zancrow que parece haber controlado la magia de Nibelheim…- dijo esta para justificarse y llamando la atención del maestro.

-Nibelheim… magia prohibida… debe ser el culto de Vaelhar cierto?- preguntó el maestro a lo que yo asentí.

-¿Qué es el culto de Vaelhar?- preguntó Natsu interesado.

-Son un grupo de cazadores que dominan magia prohibida de Nibelheim, es como era conocido el infierno antes de que me conviertiera en rey, quieren que volvamos a los tiempos de la supervivencia del más fuerte…su líder Vaelhar fue una vez un poderoso aliado mío y el primer demonio guardián pero su creencia fanática por el poder lo llevó a rechazar nuestro modelo…- explicó el maestro para sorpresa de Natsu.

General POV

-No se preocupe maestro, seguiremos investigando los altercados, están tras el alma de Natsu al parecer, por eso ha habido tanto crecimiento.- explicó la niña seriamente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso Natsu, aceptas formar parte del Pandemonium y acatar las reglas del infierno?- preguntó el maestro en un tono más serio que antes. Natsu tragó fuerte pero accedió, no perdonaría el trato que aquellos demonios daban a los humanos con una vida por delante, no tras presenciar lo de hoy… además, también quería encontrar su propio origen y el de su alma.

-Sí ,accedo.

-Espere maestro, lo va a nombrar parte del Pandemonium sin más. Si ni siquiera sabía nada de las almas hasta ese encuentro de ayer…- protestó Wendy. De normal requería un largo proceso de aprendizaje del Seishin…

-Está bien te nombro demonio ayudante de clase C, oh qué dices Wendy? Creo que se corta la conexión…- dijo el maestro cortando el comunicador lacrima.

-¿Qué pretende el maestro? Maldición, solo espero que no me estorbes en mi misión…- protestó Wendy mientras Natsu celebraba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre…

-Ah, debe ser Lucy.- dijo Natsu antes de abrir la puerta a su amiga.

-Hola Natsu, por qué no apareciste por clase hoy?- preguntó su amiga mientras entraba. El comportamiento de su amigo había sido extraño el último día y medio, más desde que se encontró con la nueva, Wendy.

-Ah hola, es que estuve con Wendy.- respondió este sonriente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su frase…

-¿C-Con Wendy?- dijo esta con un tic en el ojo. Mientras ella se preocupaba él estaba relajadamente pasando la tarde… bueno, aunque aún no conocía a Wendy mucho le habían dicho que era muy fría y seria. Entonces levantó la vista y vio que la peliazul jugaba alegremente con el gato azul, no parecía como decían, pero eso no era lo raro aquí? ¿Qué rayos hacía a esas horas una chica allí con él?

-N-Natsu, más vale que tengas una buena explicación…- dijo Lucy con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Entonces la peliazul se percató de la presencia de la rubia y respondió por Natsu.

-Me quedaré a dormir aquí desde ahora en casa de mi sirviente.- dijo Wendy sin problemas y sin entender lo que pasó después.

-Natsu…- dijo Lucy en tono amenazante.

-P-Puedo explicarlo…- dijo Natsu al ver que su integridad física corría peligro ( y razón no le faltaba)

-Maldito pervertido!

Un rato después…

-Vaya, así que tú también eres huérfana?- preguntaba interesada Lucy a Wendy.

-Sí, mis padres murieron hace tiempo en un accidente, vine aquí sin tener casa.- explicaba la demonio con algo de rabia en su voz notó Natsu. Sintió pena por ella, aunque fuera una demonio en eso no podían ser tan distintos no? Él ya sabía lo que eso era…

-No hace falta que cuentes más, me encargaré de que ambos tengáis más amigos dejádselo a la delegada de la clase, Lucy Heartfilia…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Sí, la delegada más pasota de la historia, todavía no has llevado la protesta sobre los métodos de castigo inhumanos de Erza-sensei…- protestó Natsu en broma riendo. Lucy lo miró con cara de "¿Estás de coña?"

-Jajajajajaja- se rió Wendy ante la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Bien, por fin abandonas ese rostro serio tuyo, reír te queda mucho mejor.- bromeó Natsu jugando con los mofletes de Wendy solo para recibir un golpe.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya que es tarde, mañana nos vemos camino de clase, Wendy-chan. Natsu, no intentes nada raro o ya sabes lo que te espera…- dijo la rubia mientras se despedía. Al salir de la casa se apoyó en la puerta pensativa.

"No le contaré nada a Natsu, sobretodo ahora que ha hecho otra amiga, conseguiré que siga en la escuela cueste lo que cueste" pensaba la rubia mientras abandonaba con paso decidido la casa dispuesta por primera vez a enfrentarse a su padre si era necesario.

FIN CAPI 2

Bffff, perdón por el retraso pero he estado fuera y no pude escribir mucho sorry. Bueno, Natsu y Wendy ya forman equipo y Natsu le va a tocar ser el sirviente de Wendy muahahahah.

La otra cosa es que como habréis notado Wendy no va a presentar su tradicional carácter amable sino que será tsundere en esta historia jeje.

Para los que no sepan lo que es tsundere es un estereotipo de personaje manga femenino arrogante y agresivo pero que en el fondo es amable.


End file.
